Beyond the Unknown Door
by GoldenSpite
Summary: Steven and his parents have moved to a new town. Things are great for his parents, but Steven himself is bored. That is until he finds an unusual door that leads to an alternate universe where things are the same, but more interesting. But there's another mother there too. She wants to keep him there forever. Can Steven use his intelligence and strength to get home? r and r
1. Moving

**Before you say, "Hey! This is a copy of Coraline!" Yes, I know. This was done on purpose. I wanted to have a Coraline/Steven Universe story for a while, but no one did it. So I'm doing it myself. Enjoy!**

Steven was moving. Yay. He had been living with his parents, Rose and Greg, for a while in Beach City. Eventually, Greg got a job as a car mechanic in a new city, and had to relocate to Portland, Oregon. The drive wasn't very long, but it wasn't really interesting. As they drove, Steven wondered what kind of things were in Portland. Maybe there was an amusement park. Maybe there was a fry shop. Maybe there was a...DONUT SHOP! Steven was happily looking out the car window, hoping to see one of these things, but then the rain started. And did not stop. The van stopped, though. They were at their new home.

Steven looked at the rusty metal sign in front of the building, and it said, **_Portland Apartment_**. Steven thought it was odd that there wasn't an s after apartment, but then he saw a sad little s on the ground. Steven looked at the so called apartments, and saw that it was what seemed to be one house. It was a very old house, sitting in a field on the outskirts of the big city. It's paint was probably washed away by years of rain. Greg said as he was getting the stuff out of the van, "Now, Steven, I know that it doesn't look all that great, but we can get used to it." Steven nodded and said,"Yeah! I hope I can find a friend around here and at my new school!" Rose smiled and rustled his hair. "That's the spirit!" She said. They walked onto their large porch, and opened the door.

Inside, the apartment was little run down. The ceiling was a bit leaky. The floor was rugged and creaky. The main foyer had a slight mildew smell. Greg and Rose were a little disappointed. The pictures on craigslist looked good...


	2. Neighbors

Greg and Rose were working hard on the house. They fixed floors, they closed up cracks, and even managed to fix a broken door. Steven noticed that they were busy, so he went outside. He stepped out the front door and noticed that there was a fog. He walked around and there wasn't anything interesting around the yard. He went deep into the forest, and he found a well. He was there for a while picking up pebbles and dropping them into the little hole in the hatch. Eventually, he heard footsteps. He turned around, and saw a girl. Her hair went down to her elbows, and was very messy. She had glasses on, but one of the lenses was cracked. She was wearing a long trench coat with shorts, boots, and she had skeleton gloves on. The girl said to Steven, "Be careful or you'll fall in." "Sorry, I'm just bored out of my mind" Steven replied. The girl chuckled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Connie. Connie Maheswaran." She said. Steven took her hand and said, "I'm Steven. Steven Universe." "Nice to meet you, Steven!" The two talked for a while, and ended up developing a friendship. "I'm suprised she let you move in." Connie eventually said. "Who?" Steven asked "My mom. She's the landlord. She usually doesn't rent to people with kids." Connie replied. "What do you mean?" Steven asked. "Well...I'm not supposed to talk about it.." She replied. Her phone rang. "Well, Steven it was nice meeting you, but I have to go. See ya!" She got on her bike and pedaled away. While she left, Steven could have sworn he saw a pink shape hiding in the trees.

Later that day, Steven decided that it was time to meet his neighbors. The house had been divided into 3 parts. An attic apartment, the middle apartment where Steven and his family lived, and a basement apartment. Steven went down to the lowest apartment, and knocked on the front door. Instead of a person, 3 dogs barked in front of the glass pane in the door. Then a short person appeared and calmed the dogs down. She had blue skin, sky blue hair that covered her eye, and a long blue dress on. "I am Sapphire. Excuse the dogs, they are being rough today. Would you like to come in?" Steven nodded, and walked inside. Inside, the apartment was a similar to Steven's apartment. As they walked in, Steven saw another short person in the kitchen. She had burgundy hair, red skin, brown boots, a red shirt and burgundy shorts on. "That's Ruby." Sapphire said while tugging on Steven's shirt. "You were going to ask" She said. "How did you know?" He asked. "I have future vision." Sapphire replied "Have some tea and biscuits." Ruby said while bringing him the tray. "Thank you" Steven said. "So, what's your story?" Steven asked. Ruby replied, "Me and Sapphire were actors back in our day. We were in many plays and shows. But we got tired of the act and moved here to settle down." Steven nodded, and sipped his tea. "Wait, don't drink all of it." Sapphire said. Steven stopped drinking. "Hand me the cup, I want to read your tea leaves." She shook the cup a little, and there was a long silence. "Oh no." Sapphire said. "What's wrong?" Steven asked, looking worried. "You are in terrible danger." Sapphire replied. Ruby gave her a sarcastic look and said, "Sapphire, give me that cup, your eye is too covered, your scaring the boy!" Ruby and Sapphire started to argue. "I'm just gonna let myself out." Steven said as he backed out of the room.

It was sunset now, and all the fog had been lifted. Steven ran to his apartment door, and noticed an awful smell. He looked down, and saw an oddly shaped package. _"Cheese?"_ Steven thought. Suddenly, a human-like creature came out of nowhere, snatched the cheese, and ran up to another apartment. To Steven, this day couldn't get anymore interesting..As Steven walked inside his apartment, he saw that the apartment was fixed up. Steven went around the improved house, and came to the office. Rose was a gardener, so she was making a catalog for gardening tips on the computer. "Where's dad?" Steven asked. "Went to go get dinner." Steven left his mother to do her work, and looked around the house. He changed into his pajamas, and went to the living room. While Steven was watching TV, he noticed something was...off. There was a big brown door, that he was sure he didn't see before. "Mom? Where does this door go?" Steven yelled across the house. Rose came in and saw it. "That door goes nowhere, dear." She said. She pulled out a black rusty key, and unlocked the door with it. It opened onto a brick wall. Steven was confused, but not for long, because all of a sudden, "DINNNER!"


	3. Steven's Other Parents

Steven lies in his bed. He then groped his belly. Dinner wasn't that great, nor was it filling. As Steven tried to sleep, he heard a noise. It sounded like little feet. He heard the sound moving out the door. He ran after it, hurrying quietly through the house, as to not wake his parents. The sound eventually led him to the living room. Steven looked for the sound, and noticed that the brown door was open. **_"Wasn't this closed before?"_** he thought. He walked over to close it, but then he felt a breeze coming from it. He opened the door all the way, and saw that the bricks were gone, like they were never there. Instead, there was a glowing tunnel. It had shades of blue and purple swirling around it. Steven looked behind himself, and stepped through.

Inside the tunnel, the material inside felt like a mixture between cotton and silk. This felt wonderful between Steven's bare feet as he walked through the magical tunnel. Once Steven got to the end of the tunnel, he pushed the door on the other side open. Steven was in...his living room? "Huh?" Steven said. "Steven? Is that you?" A voice that sounded like Rose said. Steven smelled a delicious smell, and headed to the kitchen, where the voice came from. Steven was dumbfounded. Why would his mother be cooking at 2:03 In the morning? He said, "Yes, I'm here." Then, the woman closed the oven. Now, she looked a lot like Steven's mother, only her skin was a bit pale, her fingers were a bit longer than usual, and her pink hair seemed to move by itself. Then she turned around. Her eyes were big black buttons, and so was her gem. "You're just in time for supper, dear!" She said. Steven was shocked. He had never seen anyone with button eyes before. Then he said, "You're not my mother. My mother doesn't have bu-bu.." "Bu-bu-bu-buttons? Heh, heh, do you like them? I'm your other mother, silly!" The woman replied. She grabbed her mittens, and pulled a gorgeous turkey out of the oven. "Oh, Steven, can you go tell your Other Father that supper is ready?" She said. Steven gave her a weird look, and went to the study. Inside, instead of Greg working on the computer, he had his music equipment, making a new song. Steven called out to him. This Greg had button eyes, too. He was strumming his guitar. "Oh! Hey there, Shtoo-ball! I was tuning my guitar!" Steven smiled at the button-eyed clone, and said, "She said that the food is ready." Greg put down his guitar, and put his hand on Steven's shoulder. They both walked to the dining room together.

At the dinner table, everything looked great. The dinner was turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, and peas and carrots. It all smelled amazing. The Other Rose and Other Greg held hands to say grace, and invited Steven to join. "We give our thanks as to bless our mother's golden...turkey breast." Him and the Other mother chuckled. The golden turkey was right in front of Steven. He just HAD to have a piece. He grabbed a leg, and bit into it. It was one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted. After that, he piled his plate with mashed potatoes. But...where's the gravy? "Hey...Do we have any gravy?" Steven asked. All of a sudden, a small train came by Steven's plate and poured gravy on his potatoes for him. "Hungry aren't you?" The Other Rose asked. Steven nodded. "Another roll? Peas and carrots?" Other Greg asked. Steven said," I'm really thirsty..." "Of Course! Any requests?" Steven looked at the chandelier filled with drinks, and said, "Mango milkshake?" The container floated down, and filled his cup to the brim. While he was drinking it, The Other Rose got up and took his plate for him. The Other Greg came and put a Cookie Cat shaped ice cream cake in front of him. Then, the words "Welcome Home" wrote themselves on it with red icing. "Home?" Steven asked. "We've been waiting for you, Steven!" The Other Rose said. "For me?" Steven asked. "Yep! It wasn't the same without you, kiddo!" Other Greg said. " I didn't know I had another mother." Steven said suspiciously. "Of course you do! Everyone does!" Other Rose said. Steven was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "Well, it's been fun, but I better get home to my other mother..." He said. "But I am your other mother." Other Rose said. " I mean my OTHER other mother." Steven backed away, and bumped into Other Greg. He chucked and waved at him. "I should really get to bed..." Steven said. "Of course, sweetheart, it's all made up." Other Rose said, brushing her hand through his hair. 

In Steven's other room, it was a lot prettier and more colorful. His toys moved by themselves, and had little voices. Steven got in his REALLY comfortable bed, and looked at his other parents. Other Rose kissed him on his forehead. Steven blinked twice, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. The Toy

**Sorry for the hiatus, guys. I've been busy at school, and working on my own webcomic, but school is over, and now I have all the time I need to finish this and finish the first issue of my comic. Again, sorry for the hiatus. ENJOY!**

Steven thought that he was going to wake up to the smell of pancakes in his other bedroom, but he awoke in his real bedroom in the real world. Steven realized that his meeting with the other parents was simply a dream, and that he would forget about it later in the day. He even checked the door again, and of course, it opened onto a brick wall.

Since the house was repaired, Steven's parents focused more on their work. They didn't have much time for Steven anymore. Steven usually found himself drawing pictures to spend his time, since he had read all of his books, he was bored with his movies and games, and he seemed to be getting too big for toys. He was out of ideas, so he went outside. Once again, the fog settled around the house. Then he looked the side of the porch, and saw a little...toy? He walked over to it, and picked it up. It was a little doll, that kind of looked like sackboy from little big planet. It had black button eyes. He held it in his hand, and walked down the porch. But then...that smell...the awful smell came back. He looked down, and once again, there was cheese. He looked at it, and it said:

 **To: Pearl**

 **From: The National Cheese Association.**

Steven picked up the cheese in one hand, the doll in the other. He looked around for his neighbor, and saw some stairs leading to the attic apartment. He walked up the door, and knocked on it. "Hello? I think our mail got mixed up! Should I leave it outside, or what?" He asked. He leaned his ear on the door, but the door was unlocked, and he fell in! He caught the cheese, and snuck a look at the apartment. Inside, there was a LIVE chicken on the table, a furnace that had a pot in it, and a lamp on the floor. All of a sudden, Steven heard: "SECRET!" He quickly turned around, and saw a pale white hand coming for his face. The hand was simply closing the door behind him."FAMOUS JUMPING MOUSE CIRCUS NOT READY!" A tall woman yelled in his face. Steven got a look at her. She had a pearly white skin tone, her peach colored hair was swept back into a point. She was wearing a blue leotard with a couple of tears, and she had pink ballerina socks, and green ballerina shoes. "Sorry. I uh, brought this for you." Steven said, handing her the cheese. The woman's eyes shrunk. She snatched the cheese out of Steven's hands, and hugged it like it was her own child. "Um...I'm Steven Universe!" Steven was about to walk away, but the woman stopped him. "I am Pearl, but you can call me Ms. P." She then did a cartwheel off the balcony on to the ground! "Wait!" Steven said running after her. He looked over the rail, but she wasn't there. He turned around, and there Pearl was, on top of the roof. "You see Steven, the problem is, my new songs go, oompa oompa, but the jumping mice play only, toot toot... I mean it's nice, but not so much amazing..." She said. Steven thought that Pearl was out of her mind. He picked up his doll, and walked down the stairs. Pearl yelled behind him, " DONT GO THROUGH THE DOOR! THE MICE TOLD ME THAT!" Steven thought she was talking about the door in the living room. Steven walked away faster. When Steven walked into the field surrounding the house, he said, " I wish there was something out here for me to play with..." He said. Going back to beach city looked really good right now.


	5. Connie Returns

Later that day, when Steven was watching Televison, he heard Rose say, "Steven! You have a visitor!" Steven ran to the door. It was Connie! " Hey Steven! Wanna look for banana slugs?" She said joyfully. Steven nodded as he put on his pink flip flops.

Outside, Steven and Connie were taking pictures of each other with slugs on their faces. Connie had a slug on her face like it was a mustache. "Ewwww!" Steven said, jokingly. He took her picture. Connie smiled as she threw the slug away, and took her camera back. Her smile faded as she looked up at the apartments. "What's wrong?" Steven asked. "Nothing, it's just that I've never been inside the apartments." Connie replied. "Why?" Steven asked. "My mom told me it's dangerous or something..." She replied. Steven tilted his head. Connie fixed her glasses and said, "You see, my mom used to live here and she had a twin sister." Steven nodded. "And when they were kids.." She continued. "Her sister disappeared. She said that she was stolen.." Steven looked up at the old apartments with a worried look. "Connie!" A faraway voice yelled. Connie gave Steven a sad look, and peddled away on her bike. Steven looked up at the old apartments one more time, and walked back inside.


	6. Funtown and Other Pearl

Steven layed in bed. He was hungry again. Tonight, Dinner was overbaked pizza and burnt French fries. He wondered why Greg even picked up a pot and pan. Rose used to cook for the family, but she got to tired to do it. Don't ask her about "Lasagna Night" Steven shuddered at remembering that. Again, Steven drifted off to sleep. Then he heard the sound of small feet again. Steven smiled and chased after the sound to the magical door in the living room. He opened the door, and the blue and purple tunnel was there to greet him. He stepped inside, and walked to the other side.

On the other side, Steven came through the brown door. Steven walked back into the kitchen where the Other Rose was waiting. Other Rose was making breakfast for dinner. "Welcome back darling!" She said. "Hi!" Steven said. "Would you go get your father? He's in Funtown!" Other Rose said. "Funtown?" Steven asked. "Look out the window, silly!" Other Rose said while laughing. Steven looked out the window like she said. He saw a small town with lights, music and delicious smells coming out of it. Steven smiled and ran outside. At the front of the city, a flashing sign said, "FUNTOWN" There was lots of shops and fun things to do everywhere. Steven heard his dad's voice, and walked towards it. He ended up in a park, Where the Other Greg was performing. Up on stage, Greg was singing "Stitches" by Shawn Mendes. His black buttons shined as his song roared amongst a crowd of button-eyed people. Steven cheered his button eyed father on as the song ended. Steven ran up to him and hugged him. "That was awesome!" Steven said to his other father. Other Greg hugged him back, and said, "It was all for you, Steven!" The two of them walked back to the apartments. As Steven walked inside, he noticed that the house looked as if it had a fresh coat of paint on it.

The breakfast-dinner was pancakes, eggs, sausages and bacon. It all was delicious. As they were eating, Other rose told Steven, "The Other Pearl invited you to join her jumping mice perform after dinner. When you are through eating, you and your...friend can head upstairs. "My friend?" Steven asked with his head tilted to the side. Other Rose got up and opened the front door. "Connie?" Steven asked. And indeed, it was Connie. With black button eyes. "Hi Steven! I'm glad we'll be able to be friends" Steven hi-fived her. "Now run along, you two!" Other Rose said as she softly pushed them out the door.

Outside, Steven and Connie were walking up the stairs to the Other Pearls apartment. Steven noticed that she rarely talked. She would nod and wave. Steven wondered why she was so stoic. When they arrived at The Other Pearl's apartment. The door swung open. Inside of the Other Pearl's apartment, there was a popcorn machine, and small cannons? Steven stepped on the button to activate one of them, and a cone of cotton candy came out. Steven laughed and but into the sweet cotton. The Other Connie pointed at a small tent on the floor. The two of them crawled into it. Inside, the tent was much bigger. There was an upside down rainbow bucket. Steven and Other Connie sat down on the benches. The lights dimmed, and in a flash of light, The Other Pearl came on the stage. She clapped her hands, and multicolored mice came out of nowhere. Then the music started. The mice danced to the song while Other Pearl did magic tricks. Steven and Other Connie enjoyed the show. When the song ended, Other Pearl got off the stage and said, "Thank you Steven, for enjoying the show!" Other Pearl kissed his hand, and waved goodbye.

In the other bedroom, Steven got in bed. Other Rose, Other Greg, and Other Connie told him good night. Other Rose rustled his hair, and said, "See you soon!" Steven looked at his Other friends and family one more time, and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Steven's Regrets

Steven awoke in his real bedroom. His gray, somewhat lifeless room. He was thinking more about the other world than usual today. Was it real? Was it a dream? Was he in fact...crazy? Steven decided it was finally time to tell his parents about the door. Steven went into the kitchen, and there was his parents, working and drinking coffee as usual.

"Hey Mom and Dad!" Steven said.

"Hello son." They both said in unison. Steven went into this long drawn out speech about the other world and the other parents. The only responses that he got were "Very nice dear." Or an occasional "Is that so?" Steven eventually realized that he wasn't being listened to, and stopped talking. He grabbed a granola bar and walked out the door. He had his sackboy doll with him. He walked out to see Ruby and Sapphire walking the dogs.

"Hello Steven!" Sapphire said to him. "Rotten weather." Steven looked up, and as usual, there was no sun to be seen. Only gray, depressing clouds. Sapphire and Steven talked about Sapphire's plays, and then she went back in the house. Later that day, Steven and parents drove into town to drop Greg off at the car repair shop. Then Rose and Steven went to buy some school clothes. On their way home, it started to rain. Steven was looking out the car window, sadly. Rose looked back at him with a worried look

They got home around lunchtime. Rose looked in the fridge, and there was only a tomato, and a piece of cheese inside. "I better to the store and get some food. Do you want to come with me?" Rose asked. Steven shook his head. Rose gave him another sad look, and walked out the door. Steven was bored. He flipped through old magazines, and drew pictures, but nothing could satisfy his boredom. While Steven was sitting in the living room, he took a look at the old brown door. Steven thought for a moment. He got up from his chair. He walked over to the door and opened it.

The door opened onto the blue and purple portal.


	8. The Other Ruby and Sapphire's Show

In the other world, Steven arrived through the brown door. The Other Greg was there waiting for him. He had a ticket in his hand.

"Hey there Shtoo-ball! The ladies downstairs invited you to their special performance tonight!" He said, handing Steven the ticket. Steven took the ticket, and walked outside to the basement apartment. When he stepped off the front porch, he heard a cat's meow. He looked up, and saw a cat with dark pink fur. The cat also had a cotton candy pink mane. Steven could have sworn that it's eyes were glowing white. "Hello there!" Steven said to the mysterious cat. "Hello...human." The cat said. Steven was shocked. "You talk?" He asked the cat. The cat continued, "Yes I do. It's only in this world, though." "What do you mean?" Steven asked. "I've been watching you for a while, and you haven't been taking the warnings.." The cat said, licking its paw. It started to crawl away. "Wait...warnings? Warnings about what?" Steven asked, chasing behind the cat. "This place. You must think this world is a dream come true...but your WRONG." The cat replied. "What are you talking about?" Steven asked, a little worried. The cat turned around a corner, and disappeared. Steven felt as if he had swallowed a brick. He slowly walked into the basement apartment, feeling worried.

Inside, there was a light flashed in his face. "Ticket please." He heard. He looked down, and there was a small Scottie dog. It had black button eyes. Steven reached in his pocket and pulled out the red and blue ticket. The dog took the ticket in its mouth and showed Steven to his seat. Other Connie was next to the seat, waiting for him. Steven sat in his seat, and waved to Other Connie. There was a pause, then the curtains drew back.

Other Sapphire came onto the stage. She sung "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston. All of a sudden, Other Ruby ran onto the stage interrupting Sapphire, and she was singing "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus. The two button eyed girls fought over the spotlight, until Other Sapphire said, "It's no use. Why don't we both share the spotlight." Other Ruby nodded in agreement. Other Ruby grabbed Other Sapphire's hands, and they swung around in a circle. Steven had no idea what was going on. Then the girls started to glow. They melded together, and then there was one person. on the stage. "I am Garnet! And I'm going to sing a special one for a person in the audience. Steven's eyes turned into stars. Garnet grabbed him and pulled him on stage. They both sung different parts of Wrecking Ball and IWALY together as if they were one song. Once the song ended, the air was filled with barking and roses. Garnet unfused into Other Ruby and Sapphire. Other Connie got up from her seat and threw a rose at Steven. They both walked out of the theater together. As Steven walked out, he saw the pink cat, staring at him.


	9. A Turn for the Worse

The Other Rose and Other Greg were waiting for the two of them. "Hey there!" Other Greg said. "Was it wonderful, dear?" Other Rose asked. "Oh yeah! The two ladies fused together and-" Steven recapped his experience while the family walked to the front door. Other Connie was behind them. She looked sad. The Other Rose, while walking back into the _apartment,_ looked back at her. She made a weird signal with her hands. Other Connie looked at the ground.

Inside the apartment, the family was heading towards the dining room. "You know, you could stay here forever, if you want to." Other Rose said. "Really?" Steven asked. "Sure! We'll sing and play games...and mother will cook your favorite meals." Other Greg said. "There's just one TINY little thing we need to do..." The Other Rose said, sitting Steven down. She grabbed a pink box from a shelf. "It's a surprise!" She said while smiling. She put the box in front of him. Steven closed his eyes and opened the box. When he opened his eyes, his stomach dropped.

Inside, there was a pair of black buttons.

Other Rose said, "Black is Traditional, but if you prefer other colors-" "No thank you..." Steven interuppted, pushing the box away. "But...we need a 'yes' if you wanna stay here..." Other Rose said sadly. "All of a sudden...I feel sleepy..." Steven said, hurrying away from the table. "Bed? Before dinner?" Other Greg said, getting up from his seat. "I'm really, really tired..." Steven said, backing away from the other parents. When he turned around, the other parents were there, blocking the stairway. "I...we aren't worried at all darling..." The Other Rose said, stepping up to Steven. "Soon you'll see things OUR way..." She traced her finger on his nose. The other parents backed away from the stairs. Steven hurried up the stairs to his other bedroom.

Steven burst in his other bedroom, and quickly started barricading the door. His toy robot said, "What's wrong, Steven? Don't you wanna PLAAAYYY?" Steven took all of his toys and shoved them into a toybox and locked it. Steven shut off all the lights, and hopped into bed. Then he realized:

The cat was right.


	10. Empty Space

Steven awoke. He looked around, and was shocked. He was STILL in the other bedroom. He unbarricaded the door, and walked down the hallway. All of the lights were shut off, and the doors upstairs were locked. Steven went downstairs, and heard discordant music coming from the Other Greg's office.

In the office, Other Greg was strumming sour notes on his guitar. "Where's the Other Rose? I wanna go home!" Steven demanded. "She's...out..." Other Greg said. Other Greg was less joyfull than before. He was pale and robotic. "Where's Connie?" Steven asked, getting frustrated. "I... Don't...know...she...pulled...a...long...face...AND MOTHER DIDNT LIKE IT!" Then, in a black blur, Other Greg disappeared. Steven ran out the back door, terrified. He ran off into the woods behind the house. Other Connie had to be out here somewhere.

The magical world that seemed to be so perfect was actually putting Steven in danger. He kept walking deeper into the forest. Eventually, the trees turned a pale shade of gray. The sky looked as if it was cracking into white. Steven kept walking, and eventually, he saw nothing but white. It was like a blank piece of paper. No sound, no smell, and no taste. "Where do you think you're going?" A familiar voice said. Steven looked down, and there was the pink cat. "I dunno, but I'm gonna find Connie and get the heck out of here." Steven replied. "There's NOTHING out here. It's the empty part of this world. She only made what she knew would impress you." The cat said. "But why? Why does she want me?" Steven asked. "She wants something to love. Something that isn't herself. Or maybe...she'd just love something to EAT." The cat replied. Steven shuddered at the thought of The Other Rose eating him alive.

The two of them kept walking until they saw a shape in the emptiness. Color painted itself everywhere. Steven realized where he was. He was at the other apartments. Steven and Cat looked up at the apartment. Then they heard a tiny noise. The Cat jumped into a bush and pulled out a red mouse. The cat started to bite and eat it. "Stop! That's one of the circus mice!" Steven said. He gasped when the cat bit into the mouse and it turned into two hands stuck together. The cat took the hands and killed them. "Good kitty" Steven said. He looked back at the apartments, and got ready for whatever was inside.


	11. The Other Rose's Limit

Steven walked into the living room. The brown door was there, waiting for him. Then a giant cockroach shaped armoir crawled in front of the door. Then it started to...glow? The whole room started to glow. Steven noticed that all of the furniture was bug shaped. A beetle shaped couch turned around revealing the Other Rose waiting for him.

"You know the proudest spirit can be broken...with love." she said. A grasshopper chair came behind Steven, forcing him to sit down. "You know, chocolate never hurts. Would you like one?" She asked. Steven glared at her. Other Rose opened the box of chocolates, and inside there was no chocolate. There were big brown beetles in the box. "There cocobeetles from Zanzibar." The Other Rose bit into the insect. Brown and black ooze dribbled down Other Rose's mouth as she chewed the insect. Steven was disgusted. Then he toughed up and said, "I want to be with my REAL mom and dad. I want you to let me go!" Other Rose frowned and said, "Is THAT anyway to talk to your mother?" "You aren't my mother!" Steven yelled, hopping out of his chair. "Apologize at ONCE, Steven..." Other Rose said angrily. "No." Steven said. "I'll give you to the count of three." She said. Steven rebelliously folded his arms. "One..." Other Rose started getting taller and skinner. "Two..." Her curly,long,pink hair turned short, straight and black. "THREE!" Her long bony fingers grabbed Steven's ears and pulled them. "OWW! What are you doing!" he said.

She kept pulling Steven until they got to a mirror in the hallway. She grabbed Steven and threw him inside. The glass was like shiny water. Steven slipped through, and fell on the hard ground on the other side of the mirror. "You may come out when you've learned to be a loving son!" Other Rose said as she left Steven in his small cell. Steven curled up in a ball, feeling defeated.


	12. Inside the Mirror

Steven realized he was going to stay stuck in the other world forever. He was never going to see his real parents again. He started to sob. All of a sudden, he felt someone hug him. No one else was in the small space with him. He hugged the air back. Then he blinked twice, and he saw three shapes. One of them was hugging him. He pushed the shape back. The shapes looked as if they were human. One of them had hair that resembled steak fries. He was wearing a white tank top, khaki cargo shorts, and yellow sandals. Another one had an afro, a fur coat, lavender shorts, and mint flats. She was also wearing gold earrings. The last shape was wearing a long pink dress. She had curly black hair and red flip-flops. They all looked young. They were spirits.

"Who are you?" Steven asked. "Peedee, Jenny and Orci." They all said in unison. Peedee floated around Steven as he said, "I remember my true mama..." "Why are you all here?" Steven asked, concerned. "The beldam..." The three spirits said sadly. "She spied on our lives through the little doll's eyes..." Jenny said, holding Steven's shoulders. "And saw that we weren't happy..." Orci said. "So she lured us away with treasures and treats and games to play..." The sprits said in unison again. They continued, "Gave all that we asked...yet we still wanted more..."

"So we let her sow the buttons..."

"She said that she loved us...but she locked us here...and ate up our lives..." "Well. She can't keep me in the dark forever...not if she wants my life..." Steven said. "Beating her is my only chance..." He continued. "Perhaps...if you do win your escape...could you find our eyes?" Orci asked. "Has she taken those too?" Steven asked. "Yes. And she's hidden them." Jenny said. "Find our eyes, and our souls will be freed!" Peedee said sadly. "I-I'll try." Steven said thinking about where their souls are.

All of a sudden, two dark black hands pulled Steven back out of the mirror.


	13. Steven Escapes

On the other side of the mirror, someone was pulling Steven out. Once he got out, he looked at them. They had a mask on. Steven ripped it off.

"CONNIE?" Steven asked, surprised. Other Connie had her mouth sown into a smile. Steven carefully pulled the stitches out, and hugged her. "I hope that's be-" Steven said before Other Connie hushed him. Other Connie looked around, and pulled Steven to the living room. The cockroach armoir was still there, so they pushed it out of the way. It landed on the ground with a crash. "STEVEN? IS THAT YOU?" An evil voice yelled upstairs. It was the Other Rose. They pulled the door open. The tunnel was no longer colorful and inviting. The tunnel was gray and full of cobwebs. It even smelled like cobwebs in there. The two heard heels coming down the stairs. "Come on! She'll hurt you again!" Steven said, tugging on Other Connie's trench coat. Other Connie shook her head, then she took off her glove. Her hand was actually sand and wood chips. Steven realized that she could only exist in the other world. "STEVEN? How dare you disobey your mother?" Other Rose said, getting closer. Other Connie shoved Steven in the door, and slammed it. "Go! Save yourself!" She said. Steven felt sorry for Other Connie, but he had to escape. He ran through the dark and creepy tunnel, and came out back in the real world. He slammed the door behind him. The key was still in the door, so he locked it. "I'm home! Is anyone here?" Steven yelled.

He looked in the office. No one. He looked in the kitchen. No one. He looked in his parents bedroom. No one. Then he looked outside in the driveway, and then he saw something that made no sense.

Greg and Rose's car was still in the driveway.


	14. Missing

"Missing?" Sapphire asked. "Yeah! They aren't in the house, but their car is in the driveway!" Steven said, worried. Ruby came from the kitchen. "Sapphire, give him the stone." She said. Sapphire quickly reached her hand in a golden box. She pulled out a malachite colored triangle. Sapphire gave it to him. "This should help." Steven saw that there was a hole in the middle. He looked into it, but there was nothing different. "Their good for bad things sometimes." Sapphire said. "No, their good for lost things!" Ruby said. Once again, the two started to argue. Steven shook his head and left.

Outside, Steven looked at his parents car. He looked up at the apartments. He could see Ms.P on the roof, doing squats. She waved at him. He waved back. The sky turned pink. It was sunset. Steven went back inside the house. He had a bland TV dinner and juice for dinner. Then he got in the bath. His parents were gone. He really missed them. He even went into their room and slept in there. Maybe this was all a dream. His parents could be back in the morning. "Yeah!" Steven thought. "This is all a bad dream! Mom and Dad will be back tomorrow!" He blinked twice, and then he went to sleep.

The next morning, Steven awoke in his parent's bed. He felt the sheets beside him. They were cold. He went into the kitchen. No coffee was made. The car was still in the driveway. Steven, realizing that his parents were gone, started to cry. He cried hard. He missed them so much. While he was crying, he felt something soft on his toe. He wiped his tears and looked down. The pink cat was there, rubbing his toe. "Hello. Do you know where Mom and Dad are?" The cat blinked as if he was saying yes. Then it walked away. It looked back at Steven, and kept walking. Steven followed the cat. It led Steven to a mirror. A mirror in the exact same place as the mirror Steven got trapped in in the other world. It was foggy, like it hadn't been cleaned in years. The fog cleared, and what Steven saw was something terrifying beyond belief.

The REAL Rose and Greg with black button eyes.


	15. Steven's Challenge

Steven walked into his bedroom. The cat followed behind him. He grabbed his cheeseburger backpack, and put a flashlight and batteries in it. He also put an apple, a slingshot, marbles, the stone with a hole in it, and the key to the old door. He put on some sneakers, and a vest over his banana pajamas. Then he walked into the living room. He looked back at the cat, and said, "They must in the other world. I have to go save them." The cat nodded in agreement. Steven took a deep breath and opened the door. Then he turned on his flashlight and walked inside.

"You know, your walking right into her trap..." The cat said. "I have to go back. To save my parents." Steven replied. "Challenge her, then. She has a thing for games." The cat said, smirking a little. Steven looked at him and nodded. As they were walking through the portal, the door on the other side opened. "Steven?" Rose asked. "Mom!" Steven yelled, running to her. He hugged her. He was glad that he was with his REAL mother. Her fingers were longer and sharper than usual, but...wait a minute... Steven realized who he was hugging and pushed her away. The beldam quickly grew out of her disguise, and laughed at Steven's mistake.

"Where are my parents?" Steven demanded. "Gosh, I have no idea where your old parents are... Perhaps they've grown bored of you, and have ran away to Paris..." The beldam said, hiding her smile behind her fingers. "Don't lie to me, you stole them!" Steven yelled. "Now don't be difficult. Have a seat, won't you?" The beldam said as she snapped her fingers. Then, Steven felt two slimy hands on his torso. He looked back, and saw Other Greg. He looked as if he was melting. "Cfkcyngjhddtkyxawhb...bhhsukonrrrgnighelpfhhyfhjhv..." He slurred out. Other Greg put Steven in the grasshopper chair. The beldam laughed again, and went over to door. She clapped her hands, and a red hand and a blue foot stuck together came out of the door. The hand part had the key in its hand. The beldam locked the door and swallowed the key. Other Greg slumped away, and then the beldam went into the kitchen. The grasshopper chair let Steven go. Steven got up, and looked around for his parents. Then he heard a wiping sound. Before he could find the source of the sound, The beldam said, "Breakfast time!"

In the kitchen, the beldam was making a together breakfast for Steven. Steven saw the box with the buttons in it, and gulped. Steven remembered what the cat said: "Challenge her" Steven sighed and said, "Why don't we play..a game?" The beldam's button eyes twinkled. "I know you like them." Steven added. "Everybody likes games. What kind of game would it be?" The Beldam asked. "A searching game. A finding things game." Steven said. "What is it you'd be finding, Steven?" The beldam asked, getting curious. "My real parents, and the eyes of Peedee, Jenny and Orci. If I win, you let everyone you've trapped here go." The Beldam smirked, and finished Steven's food. When she handed him the breakfast, she asked, "What if you DON'T find them?" "I'll stay here forever, and let you love me. I'll even let you sow buttons into my eyes." Steven replied. "Hmmm. Deal." The beldam said, slowly giving Steven her hand to shake. "Not until you give me a clue." He said, glaring at The Beldam. "Oh right. In each of three wonders I've made just for you, a ghost eye is lost in plain sight." She said. "And for my parents?" Steven asked. She simply chuckled and tapped her button eye. "Fine, don't tell me." He said, snapping at her. "It's a deal." He said as he turned around.

The beldam vanished.

He sighed as he looked out the window. He looked and saw a small town. "Funtown...that's it!" Steven thought. He ate his breakfast, and grabbed his cheeseburger backpack. Then he ran out the door towards Funtown.


	16. The Ghost Eyes (Part 1)

**Music Suggested: So cold-Undertale soundtrack**

Steven walked up to the Funtown sign. The F and the O were completely shut off, while the N was flickering. Then he went inside.

Funtown had lost its fun. The shops were empty, there was no one to be seen, and everything was shut down. Steven turned on his flashlight, and started looking for the first ghost eye. He turned onto another road, and saw a person. Steven ran up to the person and tried to talk to it. "Hey, can you help me?" No response. "Hello?" No response. Steven tugged on the thing's shirt. Then it turned around. It only had button eyes on it's face. Then, all of it's hair, clothes and limbs melted off, leaving only a blob of wax with button eyes. It started to chase after Steven. He ran from it. Then, he ended up in the park where Other Greg was performing. All of the wax people were sitting in chairs. Steven eventually got to the stage area. Then Steven got the triangle stone and looked through it. Through the stone, everything was grey. He turned towards the stage, and saw a yellow glow. Other Greg's microphone. He put the stone away, and ran towards the stage. The people listening turned their heads around 360. They got up, and tried to attack Steven like zombies. Steven dodged them, and ran to Other Greg's stage.

Before he could attack him, Other Greg simply started crying. "Steven. Don't fight me. Here. Take it. You have to leave...your life and soul depends on it..." As Steven took the microphone slowly, Other Greg was melting. "BjvfunnvjvbreakxghgghitbhghbbreaK it..." He said before completely melting into wax. He wasn't safe yet either, as the zombies came onto the stage, stepping over what was left of Other Greg.

Steven was running out of time, so he smashed the speaker part of the microphone. It broke, and a yellow marble rolled out of it. Then, Steven quickly grabbed it. All of a sudden, the zombie wax people all melted and turned into sand. Then, the stage, the trees, and Funtown itself turned into sand and melted wax. Steven, with the first ghost child's soul in hand, left Funtown, and walked back to the house.

Before Steven could get into the Other Ruby and Sapphire's basement, he heard a voice. "Steven?" He turned around and there was Other Connie. She looked sad. "Connie!" He said, running to her. He ran and hugged her. Other Connie cried even more. Steven looked at her. "What's wrong, Connie?" He asked. "G-Goodbye...S-S-Steven..." She said. Then, Other Connie turned into sand and wood chips. Her glasses was the only thing left. Steven looked at the pile of Other Connie. Steven sadly said, "Goodbye...my only friend here.." Then he got up and went into the basement.


	17. The Ghost Eyes (Part 2)

**Music suggested: Gem shards-Steven Universe soundtrack**

Expecting the worst, Steven walked into the abandoned theater. The dogs were gone. It was very dark inside, so Steven turned on his flashlight. Then, Steven heard a sound. He looked up, and saw that all of the dogs were turned into bat-like creatures. He pulled out the triangle stone, and looked through it.

At the very back of the stage, he saw a mint green glow. Then he walked towards it. When he removed the stone, he saw a red and blue sheet pinned to the wall. Steven removed it, and there was a blob. Two hands were wrapped around something. Steven moved them, and there was a ring with a huge marble on it. Steven took the ring from the thing's hands. "That was easy." Steven said. The blob-thing on the wall started to shake. 3 button eyes opened, and a shape came out of the middle of the blob. It looked like The Other Ruby and Sapphire fused together, but not completely. It was an ugly, messy abomination of a creature. It had four arms, a half Other Ruby, half Other Sapphire face, and messy dark burgundy and sky blue hair. "THEIF! GIVE IT BACK! STOP THEIF! GIVE IT BACK!" It yelled, scratching at Steven. This caught the dog-bats' attention. Their red eyes glowed and they started to fly towards Steven. Steven saw them and jumped out of the way before they could attack.

The dog-bats missed their target and attacked the Other Ruby and Sapphire instead. They clawed their skin which led to black goo leaking out of them. The blob monster settled down. It was defeated. Steven broke the marble off of the ring and it turned mint green. Like in Funtown, the entire theater turned into sand and melted wax. The Other Ruby and Sapphire abomination and the dog-bats turned into black wax, too. Steven ran to the door as this was happening. Then he left, and the door to the basement melted off the wall and evaporated.

2 eyes down, one to go. Steven headed to the attic apartment.


	18. The Ghost Eyes (Part 3)

**Music suggested: Ebola-chan theme-Yandere Simulator**

Outside, Steven noticed that the other world was getting paler and paler by the minute. It wasn't long before the world was turned into the void beyond the woods. Steven hurried up the stairs to Other Pearl's apartment. He opened the door and walked inside. Like in Funtown, everything was shut down. The popcorn machine was broken, and the cotton candy cannons were down. Steven turned on his flashlight, and kept walking. He shined his light on something, and it moved. It moved onto the ceiling, crawling on it like a spider. Then the thing came down. It looked like Other Pearl's ringmaster outfit had come to life and was walking around by itself.

"Hello Stefgjbszbiovemn!" It said. "I'm Steven." Steven replied. "Is thiiiiiiiis wh-what you're looooking forrr?" The limp, lifeless creature said, holding out the top of it's staff. Steven looked at it with the triangle stone. The rounded end of the staff had a pink glow. "Yes, it is!" Steven said as he was about to grab the staff. Other Pearl took it back before he could take it, and walked around the room. "Dooooo Yoo tink weeeing gammmm is a good thiiiing? You'll just gooooooooo home and be booored and neeeeeglekteed saaame as alweeeys." It limped into the tent. Steven followed. If youuuuu stey heeeear, yoou cannnnn haaaave whaaateever yooooou wannnnnt! Alaways!" It said. "You don't get it, do you?" Steven asked. "I donnnnnnt understand..." The Other Pearl said. "Of course you don't. Your just a copy she made of the real Ms.P!" Steven said, pulling out his slingshot, getting ready to attack. "NOT EVEN THAT, ANYMORE." It said, with its voice deep. Then the entire creature fell apart as random limbs stuck together came out of the suit. A green hand was holding the staff, while a blue hand worked as spider legs, and they were crawling away. Steven used the slingshot, shooting marbles at it. They missed. Then he ran after it. The other limb creatures were operating the cotton candy cannons. Steven got hit with one. Then another. And another. "No!" He yelled. Two leg creatures tripped Steven up, and he went flying through the door. He was on the balcony,staring at the hand creature about to go downstairs. He dropped his slingshot, so his only option was to throw the triangle stone.

It missed.

The hand got away. Steven lost the game. He sat the ground and cried. "I've lost everything..." He said. Something rolled onto the side of him. It was a pink marble. Steven looked up, and saw the cat with the hand creature in its mouth, dead. The cat spit is out and said, "Here, you need this to win the game." Steven wiped his tears. "Thank you." He said. He picked up the marble and said, "I'm going inside. I still have to find my parents." The cat nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The sky turned white, and the ground went grey. Then the entire realm started to unravel. Huge chunks of land floated up in the sky and disappeared. Steven snatched up the cat, and ran towards the front door of his other apartment. Then he went inside as the rest of the world was torn apart.


	19. Steven vs The Beldam

**Music suggested: You know I love you-Coraline soundtrack**

Steven was in the house. The world wasn't finished unraveling, because the wallpaper was decaying, and the walls were crackling away. Steven walked into the living room where the beldam was waiting. The fire in the fireplace gave everything a green tint.

"So...your back. And you've brought vermin with you?" She asked. "No, I brought a friend." Steven replied. "You know, I love you..." She got up from the beetle couch and played with one of Steven's hair curls. She even poked his nose. Steven noticed that her form was even scarier. Her lower body was like metallic spider legs, her upper body was wide at the top and skinny in the middle. Her arms were sharp and bony, and her hands were turned into needles. Her face was cracked. "You have an...odd way of showing it." Steven replied. "So. Where are they? The ghost eyes?" Steven reached into his pocket and pulled the marbles out. Before the beldam could take the eyes, Steven took them back. "Hold on. We aren't finished yet, are we?" He said. "I suppose not. You still need your old parents, don't you?" The beldam said. Steven nodded. "Too bad you won't have...this!" She said. She had the triangle stone on her needle fingers.

She threw it in the fireplace.

The beldam chuckled as she warmed her hands with the fire. Steven was scared. His only item of help was burning in the fire. But then he saw an orb. There was an orb on the shelf. Steven heard that the wiping sound was coming from it. Then he looked at the door, and the back at the orb. Steven had an idea. "I already know where you've hidden them." He said. The beldam glared at him. "Their behind the door." Steven pointed at the brown door in the corner. "Oh they are...aren't they?" The beldam said as she went over to the cockroach armoir. She made a signal with her hand, and it moved out of the way. As she was coughing out the key to unlock the door, Steven made his way over to the shelf that had the orb on it. Before she unlocked the door, she gave Steven a questioning look. "Go on. Open it! They'll be there alright!" Steven said with a fake smile on his face. "Your wrong, Steven..." The beldam said. She opened the door. "They aren't there. Now. Your going to stay here...forever..." The beldam said. She got out her sowing tools. "No, I'm NOT!" Steven said as he took the cat and threw it the beldam. "AH!" She yelled. Steven quickly grabbed the orb as he put it in his bag. Meanwhile, the cat was scratching the life out of the beldam. As he scratched her, black ooze dribbled out of her face. Eventually, it scratched her button eyes out. The beldam got the cat, and threw him at the cockroach armoir. "YOU HORRIBLE CHEATING BOY!" She screamed. She stomped her foot.

The wood paneling lifted up in the air to reveal a huge spiderweb.

Unfortunately, Steven was right in the middle of it. And he fell in. The beldam laughed, as the cat's only option was to leave. The door was right there, so the cat jumped in. The stickiness of the web slowed Steven down. "AHAHAHAAAA AH HAAAA AH!" The beldam cackled as she jumped down to where Steven was. Steven moved out of the way to crawl back up to where the door was. The beldam got to the bottom of the web and yelled, "NO! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU SELFISH BRAT!" Steven's backpack got stuck, and when he pulled it off, it caused a vibration that let the beldam know where Steven was. She chuckled as she crawled behind Steven up the web. When Steven got to the door, he threw his bag into the portal, and jumped inside. He snatched the key out of the door and was about to close it when the beldam stopped him and said, "YOU DARE DISOBEY YOUR MOTHER?!" Steven kicked her in face as he closed the door. The beldam tried keeping the door open with her hand, and Steven was starting to slip up. Steven tried to close the door, but the beldam was winning. All of a sudden, 3 ghostly hands helped Steven. The more Steven pulled, the easier the door was to close. Steven closed the door on the beldam's needle hand. Steven locked the door. But the beldam wasn't finished. She pounded on the door with all her might as Steven ran through the portal. "DONT LEAVE ME! DONT LEAVE ME! ILL DIE WITHOUT YOU!" She screamed. Steven made it safely to the other side, and slammed the door. Then he locked it.


	20. Great to be Home

Steven has escaped the beldam. The cat was in the corner, scared. Steven looked in his bag. Three ghost eyes and an orb. He took the orb out of his bag. Then he took a hammer and broke it. His parents were safe. Then, the front door opened. Greg and Rose walked in the house. "Steven, we're home!" They said. "MOM! DAD! I missed you so much!" Steven said happily. He ran up to his real, breathing, parents and hugged them. "Uh...ok kiddo." Greg said. "We've only been gone for 2 hours..." Steven realized that to them, his adventure didn't happen. They forgot about it as soon as they got out of the orb.

That night, Steven and his family had a fantastic dinner. Then Steven got in bed. He looked around in his real room. With his world back in order, Steven blinked twice and went to sleep.

 **The End (or is it?)**

 **Next Fanfiction: Undertale: The Female Skeleton**


End file.
